What Am I Going To Do With You?
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: What are you doing? That's all I ever heard anymore...I just can't help doing something. Why does being pregnant have to have so many rules? txg rxr


"Mommy look," I turned from my spot at the stove and looked down at my 6 year old daughter Sophie.

"That's a beautiful drawing Sophie. Who are all of the people in the picture?" I put the lid back on the pot for the spaghetti and grabbed a cloth wiping my hands as I headed for the kitchen table and carefully sat down next to her.

"Weeeeeelllllllll," She stood up and came and stood closer to me and placed the drawing in front of me.

I looked down at the picture and smiled a watery smile. I looked at the stick figures of four people standing in front of a big brown house with a porch and a swing. I let out a soft chuckle when I saw a doghouse and a white truck in the driveway.

"This is daddy, that's you, that's me, that's Bubba." She looked up at me with an adorable smile with her front two teeth missing.

"Well this is just amazing! But Sophie who's that?" I asked pointing at a little figure that was standing next Sophie and Bubba.

"That's the baby! Silly mommy," Sophie said patting my growing stomach and then rolling her eyes and shaking her head. I laughed and hit my head lightly.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Do you want it?" She asked looking up at me with a sweet smile.

"Of course!" I said taking it from her grasp. "I love it," I said looking down at her and placing my left hand behind her head and pulled her close kissing her head. She giggled and blushed a little when I pulled away. I looked over at the picture a tear quietly rolling down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's so dusty up here Troy is going to get it when he gets home. " I mumbled under my breath as I wiped the top of the entertainment center.

"What are you doing?" I froze and slowly turned to see Troy standing in the hallway outside the family room with Sophie in his arms.

"Well you see, I got curious to whether you were cleaning up here and I see you weren't." I glared at Troy and then looked at Sophie with a panicked look. "You were supposed to tell me when he pulled up."

"I forgot," Sophie said giving my puppy dog eyes as Troy set her down and told her to go play before walking over to me slowly.

"Gabriella, you are seven months pregnant and you're on a ladder, cleaning. Why?"

"Well I wanted to do something while I waited for the spaghetti to finish. You never said anything about ladders." I said pointing a finger at him before turning back to the entertainment center and continuing my cleaning.

"How was the job? AH!" I yelled as Troy grabbed my waist and placed me down on ground. I huffed and pouted at him.

"Work was fine, but I may have to take time off and come home and watch you," Troy said looking down at me with a stern look.

"But Troy," I whined

"No Gabriella, now please sit down over there and don't move, I'm going upstairs and take a shower." He helped me to the couch and handed me the remote before heading to the stairs but I stopped him.

"Don't I get a kiss? Or was I a bad girl?" I asked pouting at him. He laughed and moved the hair out of his eyes before walking over to me and kissing me on the lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the dishes," I looked over my shoulder at Troy before turning back to the plate I was working on.

"Gabriella," Troy groaned before coming over to me and taking the plate out of my hand and placing it on the counter. He turned off the water and lead me over to a kitchen chair and sat me down.

"Rest, please. You're not even supposed to be doing anything, you're on bed rest."

"Oh forget bed rest, I don't need it."

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't!" I yelled like a four year old before crossing my arms across my chest and pouting.

"Come on Gabriella, you're almost done with this so be good." I rolled my eyes and frowned harder glaring at the back of Troy's head.

"Stop glaring at me, and that face isn't going to make me change my mind about anything."

"Ugh!"

"Come on be a good sport love," he said putting the plates away.

"I am," Troy looked at me with a raised eyebrow before putting the forks away. He went over to the fridge and pulled Sophie's drawing off the fridge.

"Did Sophie make this?" he asked grinning

"Yes,"

"This is amazing,"

"I know she gets her creativity from me."

"Well what does she get from me then?" He said as he put it back on the fridge placing the cow magnet on top.

"She gets her sense of humor?" I asked looking up at him innocently.

"Hardy har har, you think you're so cute don't you?" Troy asked coming over to me grinning.

"I am cute that's why you married me." I said grinning

"That is correct," Troy tapped my nose with his finger making me giggle. "But we need to get mamma upstairs so she can go to bed," I groaned and crossed my arms and pouted.

"But I'm not tired Troy I want to do some-"

"No, no, no, Gabriella don't whine," Troy said giving me a hand standing up, he placed his hands on my shoulders and lead me towards the stairs and up towards our room.

"But it's only 7:30," I said between a yawn,

"See you're tired and you need rest."

"Fine," I sighed admitting to defeat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Troy

"Is that the only phrase you know?"

"Well it's the one that comes to mind lately, but what are you doing carrying her?" Troy asked pointing to our daughter.

"I'm carrying her back to her room," I whispered, Troy came over and took her out of my arms and grabbed my hand interlacing out fingers.

"Okay so why wasn't she in her room?" Troy asked as we walked down the hall to Sophie's room.

"She said she was having a bad dream so I let her sleep with me for a while until she went to sleep. So I figured I'd take her to her room."

"You couldn't call me why?" Troy asked looking down at me as we went into her room and her placed her on the bed.

"Well I knew you were working on the designs for that new building and I didn't want to bother you," Troy looked up at me amused.

"You could never bother me my dear," Troy said grabbing my hand again standing up and pulling me out of the room. We moved down to our bedroom and Troy closed the door behind us. I took a moment to take in his white beater and his black sweatpants and the way his bangs were flipped up. I smiled and looked away to hide my innocent blush.

"What?" Troy asked nudging me,

"What?" he repeated when I didn't answer

"You look cute," I said walking over to the bed and laying down leaving Troy standing there.

"I look cute? Really now?" Troy grinned and looked in mirror winking at himself before coming and getting in bed. I rolled my eyes and laid down on my pillow and faced Troy who looked back at me.

"You're so full of yourself," I said shaking my head.

"I know, but you love me," he said kissing my nose, I scrunched up my face before nodding.

"And you love me even though I don't listen."

"Yes you are very stubborn."

"Okay I'm stubborn,"

"What am I going to do with you Brie?" Troy asked smiling.

"Love me?" I asked innocently. Troy chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Brie I love you even though you are stubborn and never listen when I tell you to take it easy,"

"Yea that's it," I said nodding.

"I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy, ready to go through this again tomorrow?" I asked as he pulled me closer.

"Yes, but no ladders, washing dishes, carrying Sophie, groceries, or boxes." I nodded and kissed him before he turned and turned the lights off.

He never said no playing on the swing set.

* * *

**Me Gusta or No Me Gusta? **

**I got the idea for this from reading a baby book. Mom's were saying things their husbands yelled at them for doing....**

**I just thought that'd make a cute lil one-shot. **

**REVIEW?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


End file.
